Untaken Love
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness. -RxMxN


**10.**

**09.**

**08.**

**07.**

**06.**

**05.**

**04.**

**03.**

**02.**

**01.**

**00.**

**A/N: **HELLO READERS! Welcome to my new story! Well, it's not really new; I repost this because the review tab was disabled… And I can't go on without reading your reviews! Haha! All of my readers know how much I like reviews!

I'd like to let you know that this story is… well, a little different from my other stories. You know what? Of course you don't know! Haha! I'm going crazy here! Sorry! Well yeah, it's different because it's a love triangle between Ruka, Mikan and Natsume! Tadaa! Yes! I'm actually excited about this whole thing because I've always teamed up Mikan and Natsume on all my stories… except this one. But who knows? I might end up pairing them again… but then again who knows? That I might just give up the floor to Ruka since he's always loosing Mikan on most of the stories I've read. But then again, I can't confirm to you the pairing/s yet. I guess you'll have to find out who will end up with whom and who will give up from whom. All I have in mind is this: TO TRY SOMETHING NEW! Yeah! Enjoy reading! :D

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**P.S.** I'd like you to know also that I will be posting quotes on every chapter of this story. Please read it all. I searched it through the net and I would like to share it with you… to know that life, in whatever angle, has many stories to tell, and lessons to teach. (^_-)

**QUOTATION:** How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving, and tolerant of the weak and strong. Because some day in life you will have been all of these.

_- George Washington Carver_

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

**00.**

_

* * *

_

Mikan Sakura was having a good rest inside her room when the door suddenly slammed opened.

"Mikan." The person called. He's eyes were showing fierce, regret and sadness.

"Ruka-kun?" The innocent girl said.

"Mikan… why him?"

"Why what?" Nervousness begun to fill her. She knows this is about what happened yesterday.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…" The guy stepped closer to her. He looks like he was not on his right mind now.

Yesterday was one of the happiest days in her entire life, because yesterday was the official day that Natsume and she became a couple.

She didn't expect Ruka to be like this. The guy has been courting her for months now. They were fighting over her, but of course, only one wins.

She is not really in the mood to argue with him right now for the reason that her mission has just ended the day before, add up to that is her high fever.

"Ruka-kun I'm so sorry." Ruka gripped her hands tightly then pulled her out of her bed.

"What? Is that all you can say? I fought for you Mikan! And… and this is all I get?"

It can't be denied that he is so angry right now. He pushed her to the wall, not caring if the girl is already trembling.

"I… I told you that I love you as a friend Ruka. You knew it!"

"I do believe that I deserve more than this!"

"Please, let me go, don't do this to me…" She is now crying.

"SHUT UP! It's unfair for me! Now, if he gets your heart, I should get something too because I fought harder than him!"

"He's your best friend! Just give up on me! I don't love you! And I can't love you!"

"That's the point! He's my bestfriend! And I gave up our ten years of friendship because I love you! Don't you understand?"

She was now shaking and crying, she didn't expect this to happen. She did not ever imagine Ruka to be angry like these.

"He has your heart…but I'll have your virginity."

"NO! Ruka! Please don't! I'm begging you!" He holds her tighter this time. He pressed her to the wall and begun kissing her neck while Mikan was left screaming.

"Stay still…it should be done soon."

The room's window suddenly crashed due to the impact of the jump caused by a certain person. He gracefully land on the wooden floor, holding pack of foods. Then he stood up calmly.

"What are you doing to her?" He's eyes were cold, like the ones he always wears.

"Tsk, probably taking her from you." He continued his actions. Mikan was all red due to the rising of her fever but she continued to resist.

"Natsume… please help me…" she begged him. Her eyes were threatening to close because of the pressure.

Without further ado, Natsume punched Ruka on his face. He stumbled on the floor.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that she chooses me?"

"Because it's unfair! I get to her first! I loved her first!" He punched back.

Natsume gripped his best friend's collar and said,

"It's not always being first! It is about what she feels…"

Ruka remained seated on the wooden floor while Natsume was ranging in anger.

"I'd sacrifice so much for you Natsume… yet you sacrifice nothing for me…" He bowed his head, covering his eyes with his bangs.

Ruka stood up, preparing to leave the room. He slowly walks out but Natsume blocked his way.

"If that's what you think then be it. But, if giving up my love for her is what you want for me to sacrifice… then, I'd rather not do it."

"She'll be mine soon. I promise that."

"You have to open your eyes, Ruka. There is someone out there who loves you more than you love Mikan, you just got to open your eyes."

"You fool. You've got no idea how much I love her. I'd rather rot in hell than to lose her."

"I will fight for her – even if it takes billion battles – just to have her, and I'd rather have a gazillion years searching for her than not finding her at all."

And with Natsume's last words, Ruka instantly left the room.

Natsume carried the poor girl from the floor. She was shaking badly and her tears were racing down from her eyes.

"Natsume… is it my fault?"

"No."

"Then why…?"

"He will be alright soon… don't worry."

* * *

**10.**

**09.**

**08.**

**07.**

**06.**

**05.**

**04.**

**03.**

**02.**

**01.**

**00.**

**A/N:** Chapter 1 accomplished! YES! Please leave a note for me! _What do you honestly think of my story?_ Haha! I'd like you to be honest with me! Just press the review button! THANK YOU VERY MUCH for dropping by! :D


End file.
